Hugs or Kisses
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [One shot][Valentine's Day] So, do you want a hug? Or a kiss? [CxA]


)) Hugs ((

..or..

)) Kisses? ((

After a long day of moving from one place to another, Cloud readily went to his room to sleep for the night. As he pasted the lobby he overheard a bit of Yuffie's and Vincent's- more of, Yuffie's conversation, because of her loud voice.

"Hey, hey! You do know today is Valentine's Day right? Aren't you going to do something?"

"I coincidently have the same name. And your point is?"

"Well…it's your day isn't it? So do something!"

Cloud sighed to himself. _'She just doesn't get it…'_ He went into the bar to go upstairs, but before he could, he heard a familiar voice.

"So, a hug?"

Cloud backed up a few steps and perked up his hearing skills. He was not noticed by the people who his was eavesdropping on as he was quite a distant from them.

"Or a kiss?"

'_What?'_

"I'll have …" The man's voice paused in thought, before the dreaded word came, "…a kiss."

'_What the hell?'_

Cloud turned to look at the man, who didn't notice his death glare. Moreover, he was shocked that Aeris could _ask_ such a thing.

"Okay." Apparently, she was talking with the bartender.

All Cloud could do at that moment was stare at her in more shock and disappointment. Even so, he was _not _going to just see the whole scene happen. At least not now. She was about to leaned over the counter when Cloud rushed over and grabbed her by the arm to lead her to the stairs.

"Cloud? What are you-?"

"Come for a second." He led her up the stairs, making loud steps.

As soon as they were at the top, Aeris pulled her arm away from his grip. "What are you doing?" She asked, annoyance written on her face.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"What!" She cried, "Tell me what I was doing."

"You were asking that guy…you know what you said. But why? I don't get it." Cloud lowered his voice as his sentences progressed.

"Hugs or kisses?" Aeris crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Yeah…" Cloud lowered his gaze.

"…uh…" Aeris started with uncertainty, "You didn't take that…literally, did you?"

"What? What else could it mean?"

"This?" Aeris held out her palm to reveal drops of red and white.

Cloud stared at the drops for quite a while before he said, "Sorry." He turned to leave but stopped when Aeris started to laugh.

"Oh Cloud! You make me laugh so much sometimes. You know I wouldn't ask something like that to a stranger!"

Cloud felt his cheeks start to heat up. "That's why I'm sorry…for misunderstanding."

"No, it's okay. I guess it would be weird if someone pasted by just to hear that." She regained her composure. "So, a hug or a kiss?"

"It's okay; I don't like chocolate."

"Come on, just choose one." She separated the two kinds and placed them each in one hand, making sure Cloud wasn't looking. "Okay, left or right?"

Cloud looked over to see what she was doing, and when he understood he said, "Left."

Aeris opened her left hand and stated, "Kiss." She went closer to him to give him the chocolate.

Cloud sighed and stretched out his palm to receive the droplet of chocolate. "Like I've said, I don't like-"

Before he could finish, Aeris had already placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She quickly backed away, her face a deep shade of red.

Cloud stood very still, in the same position he was in before, with his hand outstretched like an idiot. The only difference was his beet red expression.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Aeris said, placing a kiss chocolate on his palm and then bouncing away to the stairs. She disappeared in a flash.

Cloud used his free hand and gently touched the side of his face that had been kissed, and then looked at the chocolate. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that I didn't like chocolate…"

* * *

A/N: Lol…..this amuses me to no end. This idea popped into my head when I was eating the hugs and kisses chocolate. Hahah, hope that surprised you guys in some way. I am so stupid lolll…xD Also, I just wanted to write something with a lighter atmosphere, since I wrote two serious-ish fics already, and it's really not my style. Well…I like light-hearted fics. :D 

Btw, I realized this was the first fic I wrote with them kissing! Well, even if it's on the cheek…T.T


End file.
